Wake The Dreamers From The Dark
by ridiculouschild18
Summary: A girl on earth wishes for something more and finds herself in the middle of horror in Calormen. She finds out more about herself then she had ever imaginged and soon she is in Narnia, preparing for battle.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright, this is my first story on here, I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think. At some point in this story (not the chapter, but eventually) its going to switch from first to third person in order to tell the story better. I hate it, but, whatever. Enjoy -_

Wake the dreamers from the dark…

…And the deed was done. The prince grabbed his horse and rode, as quickly as he could. The maiden was fading quickly, the only time he had was passing him and he rode faster to keep up. The castle loomed in the distance and he knew he could save her. The gate widened slowly and he barely made it through, he ran and ran until he at her side. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale, but she wasn't gone yet. The prince lifted the flagon to her cold lips and poured in the substance. The prince held his breath for he knew this was his last hope.

"Samara, Samara… Samara, what's the answer to number four?" Jerked back to reality I looked up, Ms. Jones, as well as the rest of the class, was looking at me expectantly. Number four… "28 and 92." I tell her quietly, my head feeling light and my body tense. Pressure of answering questions in class, it's not good for your health I swear.

"Good. Number five, James…" I breathe a sigh of relief. Algebra 2. Freaking hell, what was I thinking? I was one of the 3 sophomores in the class and I didn't know one person. The rest were juniors and seniors, and since I was a sophomore they all expected me to be smart. Fuck that I don't know a thing. Lucky guess that number four…

My thoughts were destroyed, the poor maiden, how will she be saved? I tried to go back but the fantasy was ruined, so I settle with doodling on my notes until class is finished. I still can't believe she is making us work 2 days before school is out. What's the point? We took the test yesterday, and none of this is going to matter over the summer break.

The bell rings and everyone packs up to leave. I grab my things and get out as quickly as possible. It's the end of the day so I rush to meet my mom in the parking lot. I got my permit about 5 months ago and I've been driving constantly since, but my parents still refuse to let me drive on my own. 'Its against the law…' Whatever.

I get in the front seat and turn on the ignition. "How was school honey?" my mom asked. "Dull." I pull forward a little turning on the left signal to merge into traffic. "What happened?" A car stops behind me so I pull in and wave back in gratitude. "Nothing, hence the dullness." Even though I was looking in front of me (like a good driver), I could see my mother smile. "How was your day?" I asked, hey, your parents are human too, they like to be cared about once and a while.

"Agonizing." She replied, scrunching her face. The traffic moves forward a bit so I press the gas pedal. "Cheryl again?" The car in front of me stops so I step on the brake. "Yeah, I swear she only thinks of herself. She doesn't do a damn thing in that office and still complains that she had too much work to do. And meanwhile I'm doing my work and the work that's she's supposed to be doing. God… it's so irritating." She pauses to reflect and I stay quiet. "Well, I talked to my boss about it, she said she would talk to her about she, we'll see tomorrow." We had finally gotten up to the light and I got in the left-hand lane. "That's good." I say. "How much longer is she there for?" The light turns green and I turn to drive down the old road into my town.

"At least until the end of summer, then she's retiring, thank God." I smile. This woman has been bugging my mom for many years, she's finally leaving, which hopefully means no more bad nights for my mom. At the next light I turn left again, giving a sad glance at the road in which I would have gone if I had gone straight.

I turned left, and drove up the hill and down the hill into suburbia. Where the houses littered the sidewalks and they all looked the same. I turned into our neighborhood and pulled into the 5, 6, 7th house to the left and parked.

I don't know why you needed to know all that, but there you go.

I got out my key and opened the door, my mom after me, and I went straight to my room to drop off my stuff and lay down. The Prince sat next to the maiden for what seemed like ages… She wasn't getting any worse, but she wasn't getting any better either…


	2. Chapter 2

Summer break had finally begun. Finally. And it was only one more week until my birthday. I was so excited. My best friend Sammy and I were at the mall looking at music and waiting for people to meet us.

Sammy and I have been friends since 2nd grade. Our friendship has been to hell and back again, but that has only made our friendship stronger. We are complete opposites. I have long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and she has short, blond hair and blue eyes. She's tall, I'm short, she likes pink, I despise it. I'm good at the things she sucks at; she's good at the things I suck at. We kind of even each other out. Two halves of a whole. Friends until the end.

"Alright, Depeche Mode Greatest Hits, or Jarhead soundtrack?" I ask holding up the 2 CD's. "Who's Depeche Mode?" Sammy asks and I just stare at her blankly. "You suck… I'm getting Depeche Mode…" I put the other CD back and we walk around a bit more. "Why are you buying stuff now, your birthday is a week away." I roll my eyes, "yeah, and yours is 6 days away, why are you getting stuff?" Oh yeah, our birthdays are only a day apart. How trippy is that? "No ones gonna buy me this CD, besides, everyone always gets me really random stuff." She says picking up a movie off the shelf.

I roll my eyes, "I would have bought you that… and who's gonna buy me Depeche Mode? You didn't even know who they were!" Sammy puts on a mock offended look, "I did too! I just had a momentary… brain lapse…" I laugh, "I'm sure… brain lapse… whatever Sammy." We both laugh and walk to the back of the store and begin flipping through the poster displays. I stop at an old Poster with a map of Middle Earth on it. I sigh to myself, wishing I could go there. Don't get me wrong; I love my life, my friends, my family. But it all seemed so… mediocre and boring sometimes. Like there could be so much more interesting things in entirely different worlds. If I could just go there, just feel the magic… you know? Probably not… I suppose I should be grateful for what I have.

"SAMMY!" Sammy and I jump and turn around. David and Sean are behind us laughing. They love to do that. Sammy's real name is Samantha, mine is Samara, they both can be shortened to Sammy, David just always says Sammy cause it's easier then calling us both by our names. It's dumb; I know…But David loves it.

We spent the rest of the day walking around and talking, hanging out, whatever. Sean was leaving for Cabo the next day and David was going to New Jersey to visit family, so this was kind of a birthday thing for them and us.

The next week went by slowly. Sammy's birthday was awesome. We went to the beach and Pirates Cove, which is this mini theme park like thing right on the beach. It has arcade games and a roller coaster and bumper cars. But now I was tired. It was about 10 o'clock and Sammy was spending the night at my house for my birthday tomorrow. She was already asleep and my body was exhausted, but my mind was wide-awake. I usually was, but I really wanted to sleep. 11 o'clock slowly ticked by and before I knew it, it was 11:59. One more minute until my birthday. Another year of my life gone… I closed my eyes and wished this year would be the best year yet, and that something would happen.

And then I felt something pinch me. I opened my eyes and looked over at Sammy, but she was fast asleep. Thinking I had imagined it, I looked back at the clock, 12:00 AM. Happy Birthday Samara… And then I felt it again, a pinching on my arm, pulling me. And then it stopped; I sat up and looked around but couldn't see anything. Again something pulling me, and I felt myself falling off my bed, I prepared myself to hit the floor, but when I did, I found myself on leaves.

I look up around me and see… trees? It was still dark, but the moon was high above me, shining brightly and I could vaguely see the outline of pines around me. I stood up, wondering if this was some sort of dream. My hands and knees hurt from the fall and I dusted myself off. I looked around again and it was all just trees. "Now what…?" I whispered to myself. I decided to start walking since my body no longer ached and I was more awake than ever. I walked to what I thought was the South, but I couldn't really tell because it all looked the same.

About an hour later I found myself coming to the edge of the forest. I still say nothing but vast wasteland for acres, but at least it wasn't more trees. I decided to sit and rest for a while so I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes then sun was bright in the sky and there were four dark men kneeling in front of me, whispering amongst themselves.


End file.
